Varok Saurfang
High Overlord Saurfang is a level 72 (elite) orc located in the Valley of Strength in Orgrimmar. He is the reward giver for Horde players who turn in the . Background Saurfang is the Supreme Commander of the Might of Kalimdor in the war against the Silithid and their Qiraji masters. He stands in Orgrimmar until the war, when he will travel to the frontline in Silithus. He is the brother of Broxigar, an orc who travelled back in time to the War of the Ancients and died in glorious battle against the Burning Legion. His son Saurfang the Younger lives in Nagrand. Sometime after the Ahn'Qiraj gate events, he has become a pop icon to Horde players, who affectionately create various "facts" about him in the style of other pop culture icons such as Vin Diesel and Chuck Norris. NOTE: At one point, he was able to be mind-controlled by Alliance players, who due to a bug could then use his Execute skill with a full rage bar, leading to some of the most magnificent crit videos ever seen in WoW. Attacks and abilities * Intimidating Shout * Cleave * Execute * Intercept * Mortal Strike * Saurfang's Rage: When struck by a critical hit, Saurfang instantly counter-attacks for 8000-12000 physical damage. Quotes * "I am he who watches they. I am the fist of retribution. That which does quell the recalcitrant. Dare you defy the Warchief? Dare you face my merciless judgement?" *"I am Saurfang. Brother of Broxigar. You know me to be the Supreme Commander of the Might of Kalimdor. An orc - a true orc warrior - wishes for one thing: To die in the glory of battle against a hated enemy. Some of you have fought in battles. Peace has been with us for many years. Many years we sat idle but many years we battled. In those years - where strife the land and Legion and Scourge sacked our homes, killed our families - these insects dwelled beneath us. Beneath our homes - waiting. Waiting to crush the life from our little ones. To slay all in their path. This they do for their god. And for our gods? We defend. We stand. We show that as one. United. We destroy. Their god will fall. To die today, on this field of battle, us to die an orcish death. To die today is to die for our little ones. Our old ones. Our… loved ones. Would any of you deny yourselves such a death? Such an honor?" :- addressing the Might of Kalimdor during the Ahn'Qiraj War Effort Axe Since Broxigar is Saurfang's brother it is therefore reasonable to presume that the axe he wields is the same axe that was crafted for Broxigar by Malfurion Stormrage during the War of the Ancients and was brought to Thrall by Krasus. Thrall may then have given the axe to Broxigar's brother to remember him by. Although the axe in question was crafted entirely from wood but was seemingly indestructible and shone brightly like polished steel, the axe wielded by Saurfang appears to be crafted from the usual materials as it looks metallic, although this may simply be to make it look more like an axe and it is definately magical because it eminates a green glow similar to an agility enchant. Image Gallery Image:High_Overlord_Saurfang.JPG|High Overlord Saurfang art from the WoW TCG Image:HighOverlordSaurfang.jpg|Saurfang doing what he does best See also Saurfang facts External links Category:Orcs Category:Orgrimmar NPCs